In His Element
by llamaglamasama
Summary: Different elements of Echizen Ryoma's association with Fuji Syuusuke.


In His Element

Fire

The wind hissed around him, fire burning in his veins, but he wouldn't stop running. No matter what, he wouldn't let that ball pass, wouldn't let this match. He wouldn't allow himself to lose, not against him.

It had taken him so long to get here, so much dancing and taunting on both parts before they'd reached this point. But now they were finally here and he'd be damned if he lost now.

Holding his breath, he hit the ball with the tip of his racket, watching with relief as it sailed over the net towards the brunette who was still wearing that blasted smile.

"Mada mada," He muttered, pushing himself to run, to catch the next ball that came his way and the next after that, keeping his eyes off the other man's smile. It was distracting, dammit, and he couldn't afford to be distracted, not now.

The ball continued sailing back and forth and never once did he take his eyes of the small green sphere. As such, he didn't notice the other's eyes trailing over his face, a fire lit in his eyes.

--

Water

He let the icy water run over his body, cooling it after his intense workout. His heart was still beating excitedly in his chest and his breaths came out in pants, but he was slowing down now, moving easier.

As he began to calm down, he glanced at his teammates. They were shouting and cajoling over his spectacular victory against one of the more notable opponents. It was…entertaining in a way. His teammates were exuberant over his presence on the scene, but they never dared to approach him; whether they were scared of him or just shy, he never knew. He sighed. These people were amusing, but they could only retain his attention for a while and he was already getting bored.

He missed how it used to be. He missed having teammates who would present a challenge, but wouldn't single him out, wouldn't isolate him because he was a little different, because he was a little notable.

He missed hanging out with his teammates, laughing, letting his eyes follow the sweat down the contours of _his_ chest. He shook his head. There was no point in pouting over it now. Things had changed, he was here now, no longer with those he could call his friends.

Even as he forced his mind onto a different track, he couldn't help but think how Fuji had always said his pout was cute.

--

Air

The young boy sucked air into his lungs greedily, still half in shock. He'd…had he _really_ just done that!? Had he really just _kissed_ _Fuji_!? _Fuji_!?

The tensai was standing in front of him, looking almost equaling shocked with his eyes open, testifying that yes, he really had just done that and no, it hadn't just been a dream.

He gasped in another lungful of air before deciding that this had to be the most embarrassing moment of his life. He bowed his head, face bright red, and waiting for Fuji to regain his wits and his sharp, talented tongue and humiliate him.

The silence continued in the still air and it only succeeded in making him feel mortified. How was he ever going to face the team again without feeling ashamed? What if they started thinking that he'd do that to any of them? Oh gods, what if he really did start doing that to anyone!?

He shook his head. That was ridiculous. He'd never felt even the slightest inclination towards kissing the others, why should that change. But did that mean he'd wanted to kiss Fuji before? And was it bad that he couldn't honestly answer that?

Deep in his thoughts and eyes on the floor, he didn't notice when Fuji moved suddenly. As such, he jumped in fright when a rough, callused hand cupped his cheek. He looked up at the brunette, eyes wide, gulping down a breath of air when the boy suddenly moved closer and he felt lips upon his once more. They moved slowly, inexperienced, but he didn't mind; it wasn't like he had any more experience himself.

--

Wood

Fuji chuckled in amusement as Echizen swore vehemently, earning himself a glare. "Come here," Fuji said between snickers, beckoning the boy who was clutching his finger. He took the hand, brushing his fingertips over the calluses on Ryoma's palm until he reached the splinter protruding from the middle of his middle finger. Gently, he plucked the thorn out, pressing a soft kiss to the wound.

Ryoma blushed brightly and pulled his hand back, blowing on it. "Thanks," He murmured, embarrassed.

Fuji grinned. Oh yes, conning Ryoma into joining him on this camping trip to the woods had been one of his better ideas. Ryoma was actually getting on quite well with his family, Yumiko absolutely adoring "Madamada-kun" and Yuuta respecting the tennis prodigy, even if it was a grudging respect. The only problem was his parents. They were away so often that, when they'd finally returned, they suggested this little family retreat. He'd convinced them to allow Ryoma along, but he'd made it sound as if Ryoma was a close friend, nothing more.

He didn't know if his parents would outright refuse Ryoma if they knew of their relationship, but it wasn't a risk he was willing to take. Facing Ryoma's father had been bad enough.

Syuusuke frowned in memory. That damn monk – who wasn't actually a monk at all – had ranted about how he wanted grandchildren and that his son was supposed to bring home a pretty girl for him to look at. Ryoma had oh-so-kindly reminded his father that he'd originally mistaken Fuji for a pretty girl, so he didn't have room to complain on that front.

"What's up?" Ryoma asked quietly, taking a seat on the log next to him and gazing up at the night sky. They'd started up a fire some time ago, after the others had turned in to their tents.

Syuusuke smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, taking the boy's hand as he moved to stoke the fire and pulling him into his lap. Ryoma shifted a little to get comfortable, Fuji's warm hands resting on his hips. "Nothing," He said, resting his forehead on Ryoma's, "Nothing." He was pleasantly surprised when Ryoma smiled softly back at him, golden eyes warm and inviting.


End file.
